No Means No
by Legenmarriedforever
Summary: Robin and Ted are living together (S4) but the living arrangement is not working out. Barney steps into this bad situation once he learns about what's been going on with Robin and Ted, they get into a fight one night Robin decides to move out. But only for a little while. Love is unconditional when someone says yes but isn't when they no.
1. Prologue (No Means No)

Author Note!

My mind has gone dark, this is going to be a bit of a rollercoaster of a story. This is mainly a Barney and Robin story but with a darker twist... Robin is living with Ted serca season 4, she and Ted aren't getting along things start to become not pretty for their living arrangement.

Warning:This is a very anti T/R story, if you are a T/R shipper this isn't for you. Barney becomes the hero and lover in this and Robin's protector.

This has a very dark rape premise, if you can't handle something strong like this it isn't the story for you. But, it is also a love story which does start off light hearted and playful between Barney and Robin but jealousy becomes the enemy here with Ted. He isn't happy that Robin is giving all of her attention to Barney. Some feelings of the heart and mind are more involved in this mainly Ted's delussional and deprived mind.

* * *

**Prologue!**

**Never Again**

It has been a struggle for Robin, when she first came to New York she thought she'd just come to work to further her career but after a few months she had become lonely. She missed home. She missed her friends and some family members but most of all she felt like she didn't belong in the big city. Then she met these four nice people who befriended her and made her part of something. Part of a family she never had, she loved living in New York, her career is better and taking off with her being an anchor. It was her dream to become a anchor of a big news network and be on TV every night or in this case morning. Working early mornings has been stressful on her body and she's always tired when she gets home that she doesn't want to be bothered.

One night before she goes upstairs to her apartment she stops in the bar for a drink. She wasn't expecting to see anyone but she did. Barney had just came from work to get his own drink on and maybe hit on some girls but this wasn't his night because there wasn't many women in the bar. . When he spotted a familiar brunette come through the door his night turned from boring to interesting.

They started talking and drinking, soon after it was midnight the bar was pretty bare and Carl was closing up for the night even though the closing hour is 2 am. They ended up sitting on the front stoop of her apartment talking about things that had been going on. Now, they don't always get to just sit down and talk because for one he lives uptown and two they aren't that close. But, the more they got to know each other the more they realize that they have more in common than they thought. When they first met, she teased him about not having a date for that evening but that night made him realize something that he didn't want to take seriously or even begin to understand... Robin Scherbatsky is one awesome person, she's funny, beautiful, smart, independent but most of all a great gal to hang around with. She loves Scotch, guns and playing laser tag these are all the trates that he always wanted in a girl. He may deny over and over again to himself that he's just fine being alone. Living on the upper East side in a awesome fortress, being single and rich is the best life anyone can dream of having.

But, sometimes he thinks about where he is and where he wants to be. In a few years maybe he will settle down with a wonderful woman but right now he likes playing the field, in a Playbook-hit-on-sleep-with sort of way. Being a player isn't about the women it's more about the game of the playing.

When he and Robin do get to hang out they always have a wonderful, legendary, fun time but then she started to dodge his phone calls and emails. It started to worry him until now... When Robin told him about work and how it's been really stressful on her in more ways than one and that Ted has been constantly persisting to relax her by having sex with her Barney wondered why would someone like Ted would ask such a thing. She told him that Ted has been coming on to her in weird ways, he would sometimes when it's late at night knock on her bedroom door to check on her when she says she's fine Ted doesn't listen and instead goes in her room to make sure she's fine. When she asks him to leave, he does leave but than suddenly he turns up at her bedside watching her sleep. It's become really weird and creepy, but she thinks that Ted's just being a good friend to her making sure she's okay.

The stressful nights and mornings had made her overthink things and see things that weren't very clear in her mind or eyes. Barney convinced her that it wasn't a bad thing that Ted checks on her every now and then and that he's only concerned for her well being. Barney knows that Ted wouldn't hurt Robin or do anything she didn't want him to do. Especially when they had a romantic past but he convinced her to ignore him and get on with her days and nights.

The stoop conversation lasted another half hour before he went home and she went upstairs to bed.

The next morning came quicker than she wanted it to. Robin woke at 5am, it was a Saturday which meant she got to sleep in a little longer than she did the previous night but Robin gets up puts on her purple flowered robe and heads to the bathroom. After five minutes, she was done with the bathroom but she was still tired so she headed back to bed. One thing came to her mind all night, that was the conversation she had with Barney the night before. She wondered if she could trust living in her apartment with Ted right across the hall.

The nights were always a bad time for Ted he is always really cranky and complains about his job. It had become a routine with him which annoyed Robin to the point where she had to put a stop to his complaining by slapping him and then kissing him to put some sense into his mind. But all that did was make him horny for her.

They had been fighting for weeks about everything that was brought to their attention. Robin only decided to be his roommate because his friends moved out. She wasn't expecting to stay longer than a month but when she got fired she couldn't leave due to financial troubles. But, then Ted had lost his job which angered him making his nice guy attitude turn into just an attitude. Anytime Robin asked him what's wrong he'd wave a hand or just ignore her but then she got sick of his whining and complaining about his job that she had enough. She smacked him hard across the face which then had him swinging back at her causing her to punch him hard in his jaw. The fight didn't stop that night, the next night the fighting turned into sex. This wasn't planned but the fight was so intense that it lead to Ted stopping her by kissing her. After they had sex Ted left her room. The fight was so bad that Robin left the apartment early that morning. She had to work the next day so decided to sleep in a hotel down the street from her office building.

* * *

Chapter 1: In chapter 1 we'll see some of Robin's friendship with Lily. Chapter 2, she gets advice from Marshall and hangs out with them and Barney and has a run in with Ted.

I hope to get some feedback on this cause I would love to know what you all think of a darker fiction.


	2. He's Just Stressed Out

Lily and Robin talk about everything that's been going on with their lives.

* * *

**He's Just Stressed Out**

_Chapter 1_

"We had a fight again. I didn't start it he just kept nagging and being pushy and possessive over his things. It isn't my fault that his prize winning building got destroyed." Robin is talking to Lily on the phone at work telling her the latest problem that arose recently. Her and Ted had been fighting a lot lately mostly over his new job the fighting started when Robin woke up a three in the morning a bit drowsy from a hangover that very night. Robin worked that night until 10 and then after she went to a bar (not their bar) but another one with some of her colleagues at work. So when she got up with a headache and needing to go to the bathroom she walked into the living room where she had to go from her room to across the hall where the bathroom is. As she walked, she was still out of it from the drinking that she didn't see Ted's new building model standing on a table that wasn't his desk. She, by accident knocked over the 21 floor sculpture of his new building.

Ted's new job had him immediately on a new job designing and building a new building down town. It's mainly a private resident building but he's been working on it for over a month. He was so stressed out from working every day for 24 hours working on this building. He had been tired, annoyed, cranky, rude (mostly to the existence of Robin living in the apartment) and frustrated over trying to figure out a way to create this new building. Robin didn't mean to knock the building off the table but once the sculpted building hit the floor Ted was up and out of his bed to see what the noise was in the living room. Robin apologized but it didn't help Ted's anger so he took a hold of Robin's two arms grabbing them hard, without letting her go he screamed at her for ten minutes before she snapped her own arms out of his grip said "fuck you" and went to the bathroom locking the door behind her.

That was two nights ago, she still has the marks of his hands on her arms from that night. At first, Robin thought it would be easy living with Ted, he is her good friend who she had dated once. She knew who she was living with when she asked if she could stay with him in his spare bedroom until she found a new place to live. Robin had been evicted from her apartment for not paying the rent on time and was fired from her job that same day. She asked nicely if she could stay with Ted, he said it was alright and moved in later that night. For the first few months, everything was going well this was before Ted lost his own job over a decision he thought would be best for the client he was working for. His boss hated what Ted came up with for that project that he fired him. It took two months after this for Ted to get a new job. And after he was hired he had to quickly come up with an idea for a new building.

This had him up all night, night sleeping, not really eating and wasn't in the mood for anyone to bug him while he was working. At last, on the day that lead to this fight with Robin he had just put the finishing touches on the building. He went to bed happy that night but once Robin knocked the building off the table he wasn't happy anymore. This lead to the yelling and man handling her, without warning. Robin let slide because she understood why he was mad but the next day was not what she expected from him.

She always thought that being a nice guy, Ted wouldn't get so angry with her or even keep a grudge. Normally he would be okay after a while, sleeping on a situation like this and having a clear head about it all but that didn't happen. Instead, Ted completely ignored Robin the next morning. He left for work and she stayed a little longer in the apartment until she had to leave for work. This is when the call with Lily came in.

"Maybe you should talk to him and reason with him he will forgive you I know it. He's just over worked and stressed don't take his aggressions seriously." Robin is trying to be optimistic about this but she can forgive him for the way he held her arms the night before leaving marks behind his wrath.

"I don't think that's a good thing to do right now. He needs to cool off, so that's why I'm calling. Can I stay with you until it's okay to go back to the apartment?" Robin hoped that Lily would say yes because she can't be around Ted when he's like this right now.

Lily had been really busy the next week, her and Marshall had been working a lot lately. Lily's art career had just took off and has been working as an art consultant for a big Manhattan art gallery. And, Marshall is still doing corporate law at GNB but doesn't mind the long work hours now that the corporation has new management one of the CEO's is Barney who got promoted last year after a secret takeover. It was Barney who worked with the FBI leading the way to take down the management team. It was well worth the last nine years of his life. Marshall and Lily were also trying to have a baby but put that on hold at least for a year or so to focus on their careers.

"Sure, I don't mind and Marshall wouldn't mind either."

"Thank you Lily. Ted just needs some space and I'm just in his way all the time. Can I move in later today?"

"I'm working until 5 so maybe 6 would be good for you to come over."

"Okay, 6 it is. I won't stay too long hopefully Ted will be okay in a few days."

"He's really not taking this new job well is he? I thought this was a big opportunity for him."

"It is, that's why knocking over his sculpture wasn't a good idea."  
"I understand see you at 6."

Robin leaves work 2 hours before she usually leaves work. She told her boss that she's going to need the rest of the afternoon off so she can move in with Lily and Marshall. She had already packed somethings she needed for the night so she didn't have to go back to the apartment and run into Ted. So, after work she hops into a cab and goes downtown to meet Lily at 6 like they had planned earlier that morning.

"Thanks again for taking me in. It won't be a long stay, I know I'm a bit hard to live with." Robin's been really upset the entire day seeing Lily was the only thing that made her day good.

"No problem, I'm glad you called me. Marshall's been working a lot lately, very late nights so it's usually just me here at this time. I'm really sorry about your situation with Ted, if I know him well enough I will know that he will cool down and be back to being less stressful nice Ted again." Lily was also upset with Ted but doesn't want to make things worse for Robin so she's staying quiet at least for now.

"Where can I put my bags?" Robin asks holding both her suitcases and purse in her hands since she walked into Lily's apartment. They were starting to get heavy in her hands.

"Follow me. You will be taking the guests bedroom I have already set up the room for you." Lily takes one of Robin's suitcases walking towards the other bedroom in the apartment and Robin follows. When they get to the room Robin is surprised to see that Lily seemed to really make the room a good place for Robin to stay in. She put up new drapes on the windows, seemed to repaint the walls, fixed the bed with new sheets and pillows along with pillow cases and also made some room in the dressers that Lily has in this room for people who stay over. But, really she only did this for Robin because it would feel like she lived there instead of just staying for a few days.

"Well, I'm grateful for your help you didn't really need to make the room all pretty but thanks I appreciate your help." Robin turns to Lily at that moment and tells her "I will start to unpack my things now, you don't need to stick around while I'm unpacking."

"I know, but I have nothing to do I can help you unpack." Lily isn't busy right now, with Marshall gone still she usually gets bored so she'll usually just sleep or watch TV until Marshall came home. It's been like that for a while now.

"Alright, you can do that suitcase." Robin points to the unopened suitcase on the floor next to the door. Lily goes to pick it up and begins to unpack. While unpacking, they get to talking about what's going on in their lives minus the whole Ted situation it has been a while since they just talked and had a conversation that lasted more than a minute or so.


	3. The Cause of The Problem

In this chapter you'll find out the real reason why Ted is so angry with Robin this is only the beginning of what's to come later with the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The Cause of The Problem

Early the next day after moving into Lily and Marshall's apartment Robin decided to go for a run to clear her head about the last few days. It's been a little scary living with Ted that every time his name is mentioned she tries to block it out by doing something else or changing the subject. It got so bad that she told Lily and Marshall to not talk about Ted around her, everything that has happened is really weird to her. She can't explain it to anyone not even herself because she doesn't know what's really been the problem that causes Ted's outbursts. So to prevent herself from thinking about Ted, she goes for a run and brings her iphone with her to listen to some music. After her run she returns back to her new apartment, it wouldn't be for very long but it is a new place to live for the time being.

She rushes up the stairs to see that Barney's been sitting next to Marshall and Lily's front door. It seemed odd for him to just be lingering in the hall but she was glad to see him nonetheless.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asks with a smile turning off her iphone and taking out her earbuds.

"I heard you moved in with Marshall and Lily I wanted to come and..." He paused, this was hard for him to say especially about his two best friends but he has to know why Robin moved out of her apartment because when he ran into Lily she didn't give him all the details just that Robin's living with her because of some confrontations with Ted. "I came to here to find out why you're living here and what's going on with Ted. Lily mentioned that you moved in because of some fights with Ted but I doubted that you would move out just because of some fights with Ted. So what the real reason why you left?" Here it comes, something she wanted to avoid talking about for 24 hours.

Robin took a breath and sighed then told Barney everything once they were safe inside the apartment. When she finished telling him everything he was shocked, beyond words about these sudden outbursts from Ted. It sounds like something he would never do even when he's stressed out from work. Barney wondered why Ted's suddenly mad about things he usually doesn't get mad over.

"This doesn't sound like the Ted I know so what's the real problem with him?" Barney asked wanting for Robin to tell him the real truth, the whole story.

"I don't really know for sure, one night he's fine and his usual cheery self and the next he's screaming either at himself, his work or at me. It has been going on like this for months so that's why I asked Lily if I can stay here, at least for a little while, while Ted cools off." Barney isn't getting the full reason why Ted's acting in this strange way. He thinks Robin is either lying to save face or she really doesn't know why Ted's acting this way towards her over work it's really odd to him.

Barney has known Ted for along time he never lost his cool over some work things. So, he decided to go to Ted and talk to him about why he's acting so weird lately. After leaving Robin he calls Ted to see if he can talk to him in person, the phone went to voice mail instead of ringing so he left him a message.

_Ted. It's Barney I would like to talk to you in person could you call me back as soon as you get this message it's important._

Barney hangs up hoping that his friend calls him cause it seems to him like Ted has some kind of issues lately that he isn't talking to anyone about. It took 15 minutes for Ted to return his call but when he did he sounded normal, like he's fine and isn't angry at things anymore.

"So, what's going on? Why did you call me?" Ted asked over the phone wondering why Barney's calling him with an unexpected emergency.

"I would like to talk to you in person, maybe in about an hour. Are you free?" Barney hoped that they can meet up and talk about the real problem that Ted's having because he doesn't like the way Robin described his mood to him it's starting to worry Barney and he hates to worry about things that aren't important like work. But, when I comes to his friends and more importantly Robin he needs to know the real reason why Ted is being so rude to her.

"Um, I guess so what is this about?" Ted asked raising an eyebrow curious to know what his friend actually wants from meeting him.

"I will tell you in person, meet me at your place in 40 minutes." Barney didn't say anything further he hung up took a cab uptown to Ted's apartment and waited for him to show up.

Ted showed up on time, he didn't have much time to talk cause he had to go back to work but Barney isn't here to chit chat about their lives he's there because of Robin.

"Listen, I know you don't want to be here and I don't want to be talking to you about this but I need to in order to understand a situation." Ted looked at him wondering what he's getting at Barney continued.

"What is the real deal with you and Robin why are you acting so mad and rude to her? She doesn't deserve someone treating her like that. So, tell me what is going on and don't tell me that this is about work because I don't want to hear it." Barney hoped that Ted will talk about this to him but when Ted started getting red in the face and his knuckles turning white from clenched fist he knew this was much more than just a job thing.

"I don't want to talk to you about this. It doesn't concern you. Stay out of it." Ted wasn't having it, not with Barney over Robin because this is all about him. Barney is the reason why those fights happened with Robin it has nothing to do with Robin at all but he isn't going to admit that to him especially not now outside where everyone can watch him yell at Barney.

"No, it does concern me. When it involves my friend Robin it does concern me." Barney isn't leaving or letting Ted leave without getting to the real reason why those fights started.

"Oh, your friend Robin. Your friend Robin. Tell me, if you're so concerned about Robin why don't you ask her why those fights happened not me?" It's because of Robin and Barney's friendship that cued his angry, seeing them every day at Maclaren's or at the apartment, his apartment makes him want to punch them both in the face but Ted won't admit that so he continues.

"I'm not having this conversation with you Barney. Of all people why would I talk to you about my living arrangements with my girlfriend." whoops that last word didn't mean to come out that way and now Barney knows the real issue here.

"Your girlfriend? She hasn't been your girlfriend in over 2 years she isn't your girlfriend anymore Ted." Barney knew what this was really about. Ted has some feelings for Robin, after two years and her living with him because she asked him if she can move in for a little while. But, as of late it isn't about their roommate situation it's about their relationship or lack there of.

"You don't know what our situation is so don't talk to me about what's going on with Robin as my roommate. I have to go don't ever talk to me about this again." Ted takes the next cab and goes back to work leaving Barney standing in the middle of the sidewalk thinking about what just happened.

_Two years ago!_

"_No, Ted just stop I'm not trying to pick a fight with you. I have my own life, it doesn't include you trying to ruin my happiness. I put my career first because it's the only thing in my life that keeps me happy, it's the only thing that I love and I know it'll be there some years down the road. Right now, I don't want to hold myself back from any opportunities that might come my way with my career and I don't want to hold you back from getting what you want." This wasn't going well, the moment Robin asked Ted to meet her for lunch so suddenly she thought it wouldn't cause such an angry response from him. She hoped to breakup with him in the real honest mature way but he was too angry with her to listen to what she has to say._

"_So, what you're saying is you want to breakup because of your career? That's just fantastic!" Ted is so angry right now that he feels like throwing something against something to cure this pain that this woman causes him._

"_Yes. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you this sooner and I know it's bad timing but I have to try and find myself outside of this relationship." Robin tried explaining to him that she doesn't want a relationship right now but Ted wasn't listening to her all he heard was her going on and on about her career it really pissed him off._

"_I thought I meant something to you. Clearly I don't, your career is much more important than our relationship." With that he stood up and walked out of the restaurant trying not to make a bigger scene than he has already leaving Robin in tears looking/staring at him walking out of the front door of the restaurant._

He remembers that day so clearly, but then after that they decided to be friends because she didn't want to lose her friendships with the gang. After sometime past, her career wasn't going well and she was kicked out of her apartment which lead to her asking Ted if she could move in with him just till things get better for her. That was a half a year ago and now they are back to that same routine again. Fighting, their fights lasted a good while and both needed time to cool off from it but once they did everything was back to normal.

Now, he's sitting in a cab blaming his problems with Barney onto Robin it isn't fair to her that he's taken his anger out on a problem that isn't about her per-say. It's more about seeing Robin get more closer with Barney that is the cause of his real problem. Ted decides to call Robin and apologize telling her that he's fine and she can move back in tomorrow.

A/N: The fighting starts to get more intense in the next chapter so warning it will get violent and not only with Ted and Robin but also with Barney and Ted.


	4. It's Over

After this chapter there won't be much of Ted it will continue with the B/R friendship and them becoming closer eventually becoming more than friends. But first we'll have a little more drama with Ted and later Marshall and Lily will be involved more when they find out what happens to Ted and Robin in this chapter.

Enjoy, I'm updating this because someone wanted me to continue but please read it's a great story.

* * *

A few days later after deciding to give Ted some space Robin came back to the apartment with the hope that whatever Ted was going through is finally over. She hoped that she and Ted can go back to normal because she hates fighting with him for no apparent reason at all but when she caught him in her room going through her stuff things went from okay he's in my room to what the fuck is going through this mans mind.

"Why are you in my room?" She ask when she comes home from work the next day finding Ted in her room going through her things. He was going through her dresser draws hoping to find something that tell him that there's something going on between Robin and Barney. Out of jealousy and anger he calls in sick to work this day and decides to redecorate Robin's room starting with her closet. She caught him just when he was looking in her bedside table.

"Um, just looking for a cigarette." Ted says off the top of his mind, he looked over at the clock on the other bedside table realizing that Robin isn't at work anymore and then at Robin standing by her bedroom door.

"I don't have any." Is the first thing that she says then follows it up with. "I thought you didn't smoke anymore?" Robin knew that Ted had quit smoking six months ago after having a health scare that put him in the hospital for a couple of days. But, she decided to let that info slide.

"I lied, I need a cigarette to help me concentrate on the project for work I've been trying to finish." Now, she knows he's lying about the project for work because he finished that before she went to stay and Marshall and Lily's.

"Oh. So let me get this straight you're rummaging through my things to find a cigarette cause you're stressed out from work? As usual." She pauses and step towards him pondering what she was just told.

"Right!" Ted brushed her off and walked to the bedroom door ready to leave the room when Robin stands in from of him blocking his way to the exit of the room.

"I don't buy it. What the hell Ted? Why are you really in my room?" Robin looks from Ted then around her room giving it a once over then back at Ted angry that he's lying to her again.

"I know about you and Barney." Her and Barney? What does Barney have to do with Ted going through her things. Now she's angry and starts to yell at him.

"ME AND BARNEY? WHAT THE FUCK TED? THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND BARNEY WHY ARE YOU BRINGING HIM UP AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" Robin has had it with Ted's outbursts. She thought after returning home again that things would go back to normal but it didn't and now they are fighting about something that shouldn't even be discussed.

"Barney came to me and told me that you told him about out fights and you storming out and ending up and Marshall and Lily's place. He has no right to get involved in something that doesn't concern him. This is between us not him or anyone else for that matter. You have no right to tell him personal things about our living arrangements and he has no right to get involved when it has nothing to do with him." The lies, the anger, the jealousy, the fighting it's all about to become something that has been brewing for months.

"Oh, no Ted. You have no right, no claim on who I can talk to Barney's my best friend I will talk to whomever I want to whenever I want to." Robin wants to slap him so hard he's bleeding through his ears but she holds back to let him talk.

"No, Barney has no claim on our situation or you and he should stay the fuck out of my life and yours because it doesn't concern him." And that's when Robin slaps him which leads to him punching her which leads to a fight that is more than just words.

The next thing Robin knew was that she was holding the phone in one hand and her gun in the other after the fight became sexual.

"Get off me you fucking asshole." Robin screams punching Ted so hard in his chest trying to get him off her.

"No, you are mine and nobody can have you." He starts pulling her hair and trying to take off her clothes. Her gun is in her purse on the ground by her bedroom door so she can't move to get it because he has his hand on her mouth and the other hand pinning her down on the bed.

"Shut up." He smacks her with the hand that's over her mouth.

A few minutes later Robin gets free by kneeing him in the groin which landed him on the floor. She runs off the bed and to her purse lying by the bedroom door to get her gun and her phone.

Ted's trying to get up but fails, with her phone in one hand she dials 911 and the gun in the other hand is pointed at Ted. "If you move once more I will use this and I will not miss." Robin says before talking to the 911 operator. "Yes, I have an intruder in my apartment I need the police her asap." She hangs up putting her phone in her pocket then walks over to Ted still lying on the floor.

"Now, if you say one word or do anything I will use this." Robin takes handcuffs from her draw and handcuffs Ted's hands behind his back and then places him to sit on her bed then take one of her scarfs and covers his mouth with it and ties it around his head.

"Nobody has the right to tell me what to do, I am my own woman and I can do what I want with whomever I want and you. You're not someone I thought I knew." The police was there in five minutes getting the statement from Robin and taking Ted to the police station to get errand for attempted assault and rape.

After the police leave Robin calls up Barney and tells him everything.

"I told you to watch your back with him but thank god you're fine." The last time Barney saw Ted they got into a fight over Robin and Barney told him to leave Robin alone which Ted didn't do and now Robin is sitting on his couch with a bruised eye and jaw with an ice pack on both bruises.

"I knew this was coming I just didn't want it to be this way. I thought Ted was supposed to be my friend, the nice guy but instead he was just not any of those things. He even said to me tonight that he owns me and nobody can have me but him." Barney holds one of the ice packs to Robin's jaw while she holds the other on her eye.

"I'm really sorry this happened it shouldn't have gone this way I wish I was there to help you." Barney doesn't regret one minute of being involved in this mess with Ted and Robin because if he didn't know or say anything about it he would've not realized just how bad this situation was.


	5. Safe But Not Sound

This was a lighter chapter before the darker stuff comes. I wanted to start on Barney and Robin's friendship, I think they are the only ones they truly open up to and know best so I wanted to give some insight into their friendship first before the romance stuff starts. But, that won't be for a while, some dark stuff if coming with Ted and that won't be a happy time for either of them.

Robin is going to continue staying with Barney for the time being because Barney is scared that if she goes back to the apartment something worse will happen since Ted's back and looking for a little revenge.

This is two weeks later, I wanted to do something light before more darker stuff come back and more drama starts.

* * *

Robin has been living with Barney in his apartment for two weeks, ever since the incident that neither wanted to talk about and if one of them starts to talk about it, they stop. It's been that way ever since, Barney had tried to talk to her about it but Robin has always been secretive about her life in the past and rarely talks about personal things even with her closest friends. She's always been closed off when something big happens to her, but she's never been so quiet on any tough topics but this one has really made her completely shut down about any feelings she has towards it. It's been days since they seen Ted, since then he had spent a couple of days in prison before getting released on bail by his father. Barney and Robin on the other hand had went back to their every day routines until one night while eating dinner.

"So, I know you don't want to but can we talk about this situation that we keep dodging talking about for two weeks?" Barney doesn't want to push her to talk but seeing Robin so quiet on this topic made him worry about her mental health.

They had been in this awkward silence on this topic ever since she and Ted had that fight and he nearly almost did something more than just slap her in the face. Luckily, nothing more happened but ever since that night Robin hadn't been herself. Okay, well she went back to her normal routines, going to work, moving in with Barney (briefly), talk to her friends (but not about what happened to her). But, she hasn't been eating or bathing properly as she should. Her normal routines would go like this for a few days. Barney would wait up for her to come home, call her at work to check up on her, he had called Marshall and Lily (mostly Lily a lot) to just talk about what's going on. But, Robin didn't talk to anyone about what happened and now it's become a distant memory of a nightmare both want to try to avoid talking about.

Barney has known Robin for four years and like clockwork he had become aware of her routines. So, every day he would see her at the bar or at her apartment both her old apartment and Ted's at all times of the day and the more they became closer and gotten to know each other more she opened up to him about her life which is something she doesn't do with anyone else. One day last year he had saw her crying at the bar one evening, he didn't mean to catch her in the act but as her friend he hated seeing her crying like that. She told him what happened and now he really understands why Robin and Ted didn't work out.

It started with verbal abuse, she had told him that Ted had called her a slut for dressing with a short mini skirt and low cut top. He had told her that he isn't going to have other men looking at her dressed like that, she changed her close than headed to the bar to get away from him. Robin had thought it was a one time thing but the more they were dating the more his anger with her had become something daily. Their breakup, or so she thought it was a breakup since she was the one to breakup with Ted that he had been okay with it, but as the days, weeks, months had past they hadn't talked but after a while they had started to become friends which lead to her moving into his apartment. Now, however she thought that Ted was her friend who was so nice to her but now she regrets ever even dating him.

Meeting Ted and dating him was the wrong thing to do but she thought he was different from other guys she's been with... Boy, was she wrong.

"I'm not ready." Robin says in a low quiet voice, looking down at her dinner plate on the table in front of her.

"Okay, but I'm worried about you Robin. We all are, I just don't want this to go unmentioned like it never happened. It might not be a healthy or smart thing to do considering that Ted's already out of jail." They are both quiet after this, eating in silence and then cleaning up in silence.

When Robin came to live with Barney he had given her the bed to sleep on and he stayed on the living room sofa but within a few days, somehow, someway she ended up sleeping with him on the couch. Barney didn't mind, in fact he quite liked being that close to her that he had went back to sleep in his own bed with her which made her feel comfortable and safe.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you into talking but I am worried that if you don't talk about it might not be a good thing to just ignore like you have been doing ever since."

Robin, knows he means well, but honestly she's fine there isn't anything that needs to be said that hasn't been already. She loves that he's worried but she can handle her emotions on the problem, she knew this was her best way of dealing with this and she's been doing this her whole life so she's used to bottling up whatever she's feeling towards whatever situation that happens.

"No, don't be I'm glad that you're worried about me but I'm fine. Truthfully, I've put this behind me and want to just be normal now."

It's been two weeks, Robin usually does this whenever she needs to pretend that the situation she's in is over with and forgotten. Barney had figured this out the first time they spent time together, without anyone else around. She really opened herself up to him that day, it was the day they really became friends. And, now they are best friends who have the same reactions to any tough situation they get themselves into.

"Okay, if you do want to talk about it I'm here." He puts a hand of support on her right leg as they laid talking in bed and then slowly put his arm around her as she laid quietly on his chest.

Every morning they wake up the same way, it's been their recent thing of comfort. Going to sleep like this ever night and waking up ever morning in the same position they are in when they go to sleep at night. At first, neither realize they did this routine of theirs but when they did realize it neither one cared.

"I will see you later." Robin says before heading out to go to work the next morning.

"Alright, are we still on for lunch?" Barney asked hoping to meet up with her later for their lunch date.

"Yep, see you then. Bye!" Robin leaves a smiling Barney behind as she closes the door behind her.

Their lunch dates have been going on for over a year it all started with them bumping into one another one day at a cafe that is close to where both work. On that day, they sat and at while talking about whatever they were wanting to talk about and soon after their lunch date have been something they did together at least five times a week until those lunch date have become once a week for some reason that Barney still doesn't know the answer to. But, he doesn't care, being around Robin was the best part of his day and now she's living with him which brings to mind some other questions he isn't ready to know yet.


	6. Living in the Fortress

Short chapter, nothing too much here but what I am going to do in the new few chapters is get into the Ted situation more. There's going to be a lot of drama, scary drama which will change the story a bit. It will get dark but overall this is a B/R story one that will only make their relationship stronger and feelings come out.

I am taking a few things into account for 1 there will be a trial but it's not from what happened between Ted and Robin it will come later in the story due to something I have planned. And, 2 B/R's living arrangement is permanent she's not going anywhere which is good for their relationship to grow beyond friendship.

* * *

"So, how's it going living with Barney?" Lily asked, it's been a month since Robin officially moved into Barney's apartment after moving out of Ted's apartment since she didn't want to have any contact with him. So, now she's living with Barney and it's been going well.

"Living with Barney is great. It was a little weird at first because I mean this is Barney Stinson he never lets any girl stay over night let alone a day or really anyone. But, it's great he does his thing and I do my thing we don't see each other all the time even though we live in the same place." Robin tells Lily with a big smile.

Just the other day Barney had come home from work late and Robin was already home sitting on the couch watching TV. For, Barney he usually hates anyone staying in the Fortress because he doesn't like anyone invading his space but with Robin it's totally a different situation. They are platonic friends, nothing more so they aren't in each others hair and they do get along very well since both have things in common and can talk to each other in a casual friendship way. But, this evening had started out nice, it was just the two of them sitting on the couch watching TV and chatting every now and then. They sat far apart as Barney took over the remote but by the end of the night they had unexpectedly moved closer together and after a while limbs started to touch and glances when the other one wasn't looking but soon they were cuddling with Barney laying back on the couch and Robin's arms around his torso and head on his shoulder.

They didn't know how they got to this point but it was surprisingly comforting for Robin to have Barney there. Ever since she moved in they had become more closer, sharing things, telling each other secrets that they didn't know, cooking things for one another, just enjoying being around one another because it was easy to open up to him without him judging her.

"And, it was weird at first but I feel really safe with him. Moving out of Ted's was the right thing to do, it was just so tense and weird around Ted. Barney makes me feel safe and secure, we have this natural ease. He's a good friend, the other night proved that Barney can be really warm and affectionate when he least expects to get something out of it. But, he really is a gentleman it felt like comforting just lying with him, watching TV and talking about things I don't usually talk about." Robin smiles at the thought of mention of Barney.

"That's great to know, I never pictured Barney being the cuddling type." Lily said laughing at the thought of Barney and a girl cuddling without him making a move on her.

"Yeah, me either but it was really nice spending time with him cause we both been so busy lately." Robin and Lily talked for a while then Robin went back to Barney's.

He wasn't home when she got there so she just relaxed in the bedroom. Barney's bed is so comfortable that it put her to sleep once she hit it.

"Hey, Robin." Barney called out trying to wake her up.

"Oh, hey Barney when did you get home?" Barney looked down at her lying in his bed and smiled enjoying the view of Robin Scherbatsky in his bed.

"A few minutes ago." Barney answered taking off his tie and shoes.

"I saw Lily today." Robin says sitting up on the bed rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Oh, how's she doing I haven't seen or spoke to Lily or Marshall in days?" Barney folds his tie up and puts it back where it belongs in the tie dresser in his closet.

"She's good, she's been busy though with school and Marshall." Robin didn't tell Barney about her conversation with Lily but it wasn't brought up so she let it slide.

"_Okay, I have to ask do you like Barney?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_The way you talk about him and smile at the mere mention of his name. Do you like Barney?"_

"_I don't know, he's a great guy, good friend and I feel safe with him but no I don't like him in that way."_

Robin had thought about this on her way home this really didn't sink in until Lily mentioned it to her. She's been enjoying Barney's company, he's a great friend but is it more and does she like him in that none platonic friendship way? She doesn't know but just having him there is all she can think about right now.

When Robin wasn't tired anymore and Barney took a show they then sat down and had dinner and talked it's a really nice feeling being in this apartment with Barney being so nice to her. It really is starting to feel like home. Her home!


	7. Anonymous

A/N: I want to thank those who are reading this story and say I'm taking every suggestion that anyone suggests to me as for this story. I have some great things coming up but first some drama with the current plot, Robin and Ted it isn't going to be pretty there is a lot of things that is going to happen before we get to the good things, mainly Barney and Robin's living arrangement and relationship which has more of her feelings coming to the surface.

Enjoy these next chapters it will be a bumpy road before the smooth road comes.

The next three chapters will contain this plot but now it starts to get a little creepy.

* * *

Robin, didn't want this to happen she tried to ignore it and pretend it didn't happen especially to her by someone who she thought was her friend and someone she could trust. The weeks and months went by with no one talking about what happened, there was no interaction between them, no talking, nothing and then one day she was running late to work. Her day went okay so far, she woke up around six, had her morning coffee then left the apartment at 7:30 to get her morning bagel at the nearby deli, then left there and went to work. When she arrived at work, she already had five missed calls. She checked them once she got settled in, one by one she checked them and on the third and fourth call it seemed like there was no voice on the messages just a weird sound in the background. She ignored them, then checked the next message this time it was from Ted but he didn't say much just "I'm sorry." It sounded like a genuine apology at the time...

The following day, Robin receives a letter with a card in the mail. It was anonymous, fan mail it read 'I've been watching your show.' those anonymous letters kept coming everyday with attachments. Then presents, like flowers, candy, jewelry, not just any kind of jewelry but very expensive jewelry. Jewelry that celebrities would borrow for red carpet events. Then the anonymous person sent clothing such as lingerie/underwear, bras (he or she even knew her cup size), t-shirts, skirts, shoes and even a bathing suit (a 2-piece bikini). All these things kept coming out of the blue at work, it was not only weird to be getting these things from someone she doesn't know but it was also getting creepy.

Soon, the gifts stopped coming then on another day she ran into Ted in the very building she worked. Unknowingly, she brushed past him not realizing it was Ted she brushed past. The next week, everything seemed to go back to normal and Robin who was getting a little freaked out with all the anonymous gifts and calls.

"How was work?" Barney asked as soon as she walked in the door.

"Okay." Robin response with a sigh.

Barney didn't know about the anonymous person who was freaking her out and she doesn't want him to know. It's best that he doesn't know, she doesn't want him to worry or be caught up in something that isn't important. The anonymous person has stopped sending her stuff if she brings this up to him, he's only going to worry about her which she doesn't want to do. This is her problem not his, she just wants to protect Barney from anything that may harm him just like he wants to protect her from Ted or anything that may harm her.

"What's the matter?" Barney sees how tired and frustrated she has been lately. It's been this way for weeks, he knows if he pries she will either get mad or shut down completely so for weeks he's kept shut on bringing this up to her. He doesn't want to push or anger her, his worry will be a quiet one.

She doesn't respond, she just sits beside him on the couch puts her feet onto his lap and her head in the opposite direction. They watch TV in silence until both start to get tired.

Their living arrangement has been working out really well. Robin feels safe, secure and at home living in the apartment and Barney, for the first time he has a female roommate who he doesn't want to kick out in an hour. It's been nice sharing this home with Robin, he never thought he would ever have anyone living with him, not a guy or a girl or anyone because being alone, living alone was what he knew worked for him. Robin, has changed his opinion on ever living with a woman. She isn't messy or causes damage to any place in the apartment. She's pretty cool, fun, talking to her and hanging out has been really easy. He really does like having her here, not only for her protection but because he actually likes having a roommate. Having someone to come home to, talk to, enjoy spending time with and being around Robin has been making him happy.

Of course, they have their own problems but when they're at home both feel an ease about being in the same place without expecting something out of it. With Ted, it was more complicated, with their history it wasn't always easy living with him, it was never easy. Their relationship is so messed up right now that just being here with Barney and feelings happy and safe makes her feel like ever having any kind of relationship with Ted seem like a breeze. It was always awkward and complicated with Ted, after that whole situation with him was settled and she moved in with Barney. Things felt normal again, her life is back to where she wants it to be and being with Barney, living with him is the most easy un-complicated thing she's done. Moving out of Ted's was the right thing to do and even if she has been quite freaked out the last few weeks.

The next day was a Saturday, Barney and Robin spent the day together doing things like going for a morning jog in the park, having lunch, laughing and just enjoying the day. The weather has been getting warming now, Spring is almost here which is always nice in New York because the leaves start to grow back, flowers start to bloom and there's more sunlight during the day. When they came back to the building however, then things started to become weird again. Not for them but for Robin...

"Are you okay, Robin?" Barney asks as he sees her with this blank look on her face, looking like a dear caught in the headlights of a car. This look has been one that she's been making for the last few weeks, every time she comes home from work, she looks like someone or something has been chasing after her or following her. This look made him worry, again he doesn't want to pry and scare her more but he's been worried and now it seems like a good time to ask.

As, Robin reads her mail she finds another black envelope. She's been getting these a lot along with the gifts someone sent her at work, and now she's getting them at her new address instead of her work.

"Um, yeah I'm fine." She waves him off brushing past him to go to the elevator to go up to the apartment.

The rest of the day, they didn't say or do anything else. Robin's mind was on this new letter she received and Barney has been thinking about what's been going on with Robin and that black envelope.

Barney sleeps through the night that night but Robin stayed up worried about the letter she seems to not want to put down or open. She knows if she opens it, something will be in it that she doesn't want to see or read. Robin tries to finally shut her eyes at 4am but when she shuts them her mind starts to wander causing her to have a bad dream.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Robin screams out causing Barney to jump out of bed running to the living room.


	8. Dreams and Concerns

Trust me, there will be a lot with Barney and Ted but none of their interactions are friendly. I really love the idea of B/R's friendship being one of comfort right now, it's safe, new, interesting and they are discovering each other by living together. Things are going well for them so no drama for this relationship, I did promise that they will start having feelings for each other but that comes later. For now, enjoy the drama it's not a pretty drama though...

* * *

"Robin, are you okay?" Barney ran into the living room the minute he heard Robin screaming. For a couple of days, Robin had been having nightmares causing her to talking in her sleep and sometimes like right now, scream. It's been this way for the last couple of days but she has been having this same dream for a week without screaming and waking Barney up.

Barney and Robin had switched sleeping spots a few weeks earlier having her sleep on the couch which was her idea and him retaking the bed. It was a nice arrangement until Robin started ignoring him. These two weeks have been weird for both of them but they are making it work and she's very grateful for Barney's help. Staying Barney's apartment is actually becoming more of a home for her. It's comfortable and safe especially since it a highrise building.

Last night was a little weird for the both of them since coming home. Robin has been quiet and when Barney asks her what's going on she doesn't say anything. The last couple of weeks have been a little weird between them, Barney wondered if it was something he did to made Robin mad and have her not talk to him. It's been worrying him, just yesterday he wanted to ask her what's wrong but all she does is change the subject or ignore him. He hates seeing her shut down like this, the last time she was like this was the days after Robin left Ted's apartment, after they had their fight. But, soon after things seemed to go back to normal and after she moved in with Barney, her life went back to normal but now she seems to have completely shut down on opening up to Barney.

"Hey, I'm here for you. You don't have to be scared or shut me out. We are in this together, if you need to talk just like me know what's going on with you so I can help." Robin's still shaking but shaking with tears trying to come up with how she will tell him what's been going on for weeks at work. And, now he knows about the black envelope that came in the mail yesterday.

"Please, don't shut me out." Barney followed up taking her hands in his then using his right hand to wipe some tears away from her face.

She looks at him, scared and shaky not knowing where to start but finally she tries to stop the tears from falling then looks straight into his eyes with a scared look in her own eyes. He's right, Barney has been here with her this whole time, through the Ted drama and him taking her in when she has no other place to go but a hotel. He's been here, helping her get back her life and they have been talking a lot and getting to know each other better since she moved in. She shouldn't have to worry about anything if she just tells him what's going on with her for the last couple of weeks.

"Okay." She pauses trying to catch her breath so she can tell him without crying.

"For the last couple of weeks, at work I've been getting this anonymous fan mail from someone. He or she has sent me all kinds of stuff like flowers, cards and lingerie." Barney gives this weird look at her when she says lingerie. "They even knew my cup size. For a little while it had stopped but then yesterday I got that black envelope in the mail. I think it's from that same anonymous person who sent me all the other stuff. I'm too scared to open it and also on top of all of that I've been having these dreams, more like nightmares of someone following me. I just, don't know what to do. I'm so sorry I've been keeping this from you for this long, I was just scared to tell you because I didn't want you to worry about me or get yourself into something that will maybe get you in trouble."

"I'm not mad but I have been worried you seemed to stop talking to me. I thought for a while that I did something to make you mad and not talk to me. But, I'm not mad. I'm glad you told me, although you should have let me know sooner because this person might strike again and it could be violent." The fact that she kept this from him this whole time makes him even more worried than he was before she told him. This person could possibly do something much worse than giving her presence.

"Why don't you sleep in my bed tonight? In the morning we can figure this out when we're less tired to think." Barney doesn't want her to sleep alone, she could have that dream again it worries him that this dream of hers could turn into reality which scares the shit out of him.

She ends up sleeping in his bed with him on the other side this night. They started falling asleep apart, talking for a brief time then both slowly went to sleep. By morning however, Robin ended up close to Barney, cuddling up to him not knowing that she put her arm around him on his chest. They both wake up feeling rested, relaxed and oddly but not oddly comfortable in the position they ended up in this morning.

"Hi, good morning!" Barney said opening his eyes to see Robin cuddling over him with her head just an inch apart from his. "When did you come over here?" Barney asked wondering how she suddenly ended up on his side of the bed when just a couple of hours ago she was facing the other direction on the other side of the bed.

"Morning, I don't really know I guess I was feeling restless so when I can't sleep I start to toss and turn trying to find a good position to get me to sleep." Barney doesn't mind having Robin close to him, for any other girl it would mean kicking her out but with Robin it seemed quite nice having her beside him. He likes to protect her and after last night and what's been going on with her lately he's not complaining about her cuddling up to him if it means she's safe and comfortable.

"It's a big bed but a very comfortable bed." Robin says moving off of him away to her side of the bed.

"So, other than what had happened last night are you okay now?" Barney hopes that she isn't scared or worried or concerned about what's been happening to her. He hopes that with the good nights sleep she just had would ease her mind on any worry she has.

"Pretty well, being close to you and having you near made me feels safe plus this bed is quite comfortable to be in. I have never had a bed quite so smooth before." She smiled for the first time in weeks, this made Barney's concern a lesser problem and eased his own mind of worry for her.

"Great, would you like some breakfast?" Barney wants to treat her and this problem as a known existing one so to take her mind of her problems and his mind off of worry he decides to make them some breakfast.

With Robin safely in the bed and Barney in the kitchen making breakfast he decides to give Ted a call to see what he's been up to as of late. It has been a while since he talked to Ted, the last time they talked they got into a fight over Robin, since then they stopped being friends it was only Marshall that Ted talked to after everything went down with Robin, Barney's main issue is Ted. He needs to know if it's Ted who's been sending Robin all these gifts and causing her to get scared. When, Robin told him about this anonymous person sending her these things he knew it could only be one person who knows what she likes and what she wears.

"Ted, it's Barney we need to talk when you get this message call me." Barney leaves this one message hoping Ted gets it because as much as he wants to be friends with Ted again, if he's the one scaring Robin then he will deal with him or the police which he doesn't want to inform since he doesn't really know if it's Ted who's sending Robin these gifts.

"Are we all ready for breakfast?" Barney said entering his bedroom, Robin was sitting up on the bed reading a magazine when he walks in she immediately perks up and smiles cheerfully at him and his tray of food that smells delicious.

"Wow, Barney I didn't know you cooked this all looks good." Robin's impressed with Barney's cooking skills, it's only been a few years that she's known him and in those short few years there was nothing about the man before her that says he cooks.

It's great to see Robin smiling again, Barney loves seeing her happy so making her breakfast seemed to do what he's been trying to do for two weeks since she's been dealing with the stuff she's been dealing with. They sat together on the bed eating and drinking their breakfast, chatting about their plans for this day which is a Sunday. Barney and Robin discovered new and interesting things about each other that not even their own parents know about. Robin asked him about how he learned to cook in which he said his grandmother taught him everything he knows how to cook. Those pancakes is his grandmothers recipe and they are some of the best pancakes Robin's ever tasted. Robin told him about almost going back home to Canada last year after her breakup with Ted turned a bit sour. In hindsight, she probably should have gone but Barney's glad she stuck around cause he really likes her being his roomy.


	9. Who Did It?

**_A/N: Hi, all I want to thank those who are reading this story I'm glad you like it. Your comments are lovely so I am considering on letting those who want to give me story ideas for this and I am starting with this chapter with some of your ideas._**

**_Chapter description: In this chapter we take a glimpse into the T/R relationship while they were dating and it will show you just how their relationship was. In the next chapter though, it will be all flashback to where this relationship was by the end of it. This relationship also started out like any other, it was more puppy love but that is just for show. This is not a good or healthy relationship by the end._**

* * *

Things have been going pretty well, living with Robin has been pretty interesting. For Barney, he never thought that he was the type to live with anyone let alone a woman. But, living with Robin has been quite nice. In fact, on their free days they spend them together depending on the day. They both had been busy with work recently that the stress of the work days left them feeling tired. One day, Barney noticed that Robin hasn't been getting much rest, she hadn't been eating or sleeping so to get her out of her funk he asked her if she wanted to join him at laser tag. She didn't want to do much of anything lately out of fear that something might go wrong or she will get something disturbing sent to her.

Robin had gone through a frightening situation for almost two weeks it had scared her so much that she completely shut down, for a few days after she told Barney about what happened to her. She stopped talking to him, usually their daily routines were pretty normal, they would see each other in the mornings greeting with a kiss to the cheek or a hug but after sometime past Robin slipped into a deep depression. He didn't know what was going on with her, he wanted to ask if everything's okay on multiple occasions but all he got from her was silence. The happy mornings of kisses on cheeks started to die down and the mornings of their normal routine stopped after a while.

Barney's been worried, he thinks it's best for her to talk but Robin is Robin so when she gets like this she starts to shut everyone around her out. After sometime has past, Barney finally had enough. Robin's deep depression had become more of an annoyance, he wants to take it easy on her because he knows what she's been through but it's been a month since Robin stopped getting gifts from that anonymous person but the memories of that issue started to come back to her mind which caused her to quickly shut Barney out. After a while Barney had had enough of seeing Robin so shut out to the world around her so in attempt to get her out of this mood he thought playing a little laser tag would cheer her up.

"Oh, come on Robin you've been in this rut for a week don't you want to go out and have some fun?" Barney cuts himself off from going further when he sees that Robin's been crying.

"I'm so sorry, what's wrong?" He asks running over to comfort her.

Robin has been quiet for a while without talking to anyone or doing anything. She would usually just go to work and their usual routines in the mornings just completely stopped. For the first time in over a month Robin Scherbatsky finally showed some emotion and it instantly made Barney regret thinking that going out right now is a good idea for her. He hates seeing her like this because it makes him sick to see her become this shell of the girl he love (sorry likes a lot) it kills him to see her like this. But, once the flood gates opened there was nothing he wanted to do more than hug her and tell her everything's going to be alright.

Robin's been thinking all morning about the day before which started out on a good note and ended with Ted... He had come to see her at work when she was leaving the office to go home.

"Could you tell my former friend to stop calling me. I wasn't the one sending you those gifts, I could care less about giving you anything." She always thought that Ted was this nice guy, a guy she could trust enough to have as a close friend but it turns out he's just another creepy jerk who almost raped her against her will.

"What? What are you talking about?" Robin's goes right into her defense mode telling Ted she doesn't know what he's saying to her. It's always been this way between them one minute they seemed to be on the same page but the next minute they don't even know what the other is saying. She thought it was easier when they first started dating but as the days and months past everything that she thought was good for her in this relationship turned out to not be what she thought it would be like being with the nice guy for a change.

"Barney, he's been calling me for days leaving messages to leave you alone. Tell him to fuck off and leave me alone, I am not stalking you or sending you gifts." He leaves without another word, leaving Robin alone wondering what the hell he was talking about. She has no idea what Barney was telling him or that he's been sending Ted messages.

"I can't do this anymore Barney. How could you go behind my back and call Ted telling him to leave me alone. It wasn't him who was sending me those things." Robin pushes him away from her and stands up.

"I thought Ted was sending you those gifts and messages because he's the only person I know who knows what you like." That last part hit her like a ton of bricks. Maybe it was Ted who's been scaring her, sending all those gifts she knows he knows she likes or wanted.

"Oh my god, that can't be true." She tries to tell herself and him thinking about to the gifts she received along with the notes the person sent her. She thought it was a fan but now it's all started to click.

"What did Ted say when he came to see you?"

"Just that you've been calling and leaving messages to leave me alone and that it wasn't him sending me those things."

"I can't believe you did that. Barney please for your own good stay out of this."

"I'm sorry but you know I can't..."

"Why?, I don't want you to get hurt. I can't have that happen."

"It's not me getting hurt it's you. I'm trying to protect you, so please don't push me away when something happens to you."

They both were quiet for a few minutes before Barney started to remember something that Ted had once told him.

_Barney and Ted were sitting in MacLaren's one afternoon talking about Ted's recent date with Robin. They had gone past a jewelry store and Robin had spotted a diamond necklace she once had when she was a young girl before her father turned her into the son he never had. She had talked about it a lot that Barney had remembered the necklace which Ted had wanted to by for her but couldn't afford it. Barney had bought the necklace for her which Ted had given to her as an anniversary gift, Ted never thanked Barney for buying the necklace or told anyone that he didn't actually buy the necklace. But that was the last time Ted ever bought her something that she wanted. After that gift, Ted had stopped willingly on a whim buying Robin gifts. After that their relationship had gone sour and then they broke up._

"_I love it Ted. Thank you!" Ted help her put the necklace on/_

"_I knew you wanted it so happy anniversary." They smiled at each other then kissed._

"_Here's to one year of being officially together." They cheered clicking their wine glasses together._

Ted had bought Robin many gifts after they broke up just cause he knew she liked them but then Ted turned on her and their fights started when they became roommates. She doesn't know what caused him to act the way he did but something in him snapped which caused their biggest fight ever which lead to him assaulting her the one evening.

"Oh, my god it was Ted. He sent me all those things." Robin jumped at the thought, the minute she realized this, her arms started to breakout in a cold rash, her legs started to buckle under her and her face turned pale. Paler than it was just a little while ago.

"What?" Barney asked running over to the kitchen area where Robin was grabbing the counter top. Her knuckles were turning white and she looked sweaty/flushed like she was about to throw up.

"It was Ted, he knows what chocolates I like, he knows what flower I like, he knows what my sizes are, he knows everything. He's the one who sent me those things." She can't even say gifts anymore cause they are no longer gifts sent to her by a fan. It's Ted all along sending these things because he knows everything that she likes.

She felt sick to her stomach Barney had to hold her up over the sink while she started throwing up. They both can't believe it, it takes a while for Robin to stop throwing up but when she does Barney helps her to the bedroom where she lies down on the bed.

Robin's been a nervous rec all this time because of something Ted has been doing. Causing her to lose sleep, stop eating, stop talking and even stopped focusing on everything but her work for weeks. Barney let her calm down and rest in his bed but without leaving he laid down beside her as she fell asleep. He's now freaking out about all this but he's not going to do anything about it right now so he watches her as she tries to fall asleep, holding her until she stops shaking.


	10. Isolated But Protected

This chapter is mostly flashback, I wanted to write about the T/R relationship when they dated but I will warn you now, they did not breakup over jobs they broke up because of Robin. She comes to realize that they don't work period. So she's the one to breakup with him and you'll find out why Ted was doing what he was doing after they broke up and when Barney gets involved.

I think it's a good idea to discover/explore the T/R relationship and really see them NOT through rose colored glasses because they simply do not work at all. Maybe on paper but not as a romance or along term relationship.

* * *

2007

Robin had just came over to Ted's apartment with some exciting news. She wants to tell him all about it but when he wasn't there she felt disappointed because just a few hours earlier Ted had called her telling her that he's leaving work early so they can spend a little time together before going to MacLaren's. But, when she shows up he isn't there to greet her like he normally does.

"I know, I'm late but my boss asked me to stay a little late today to check some plans for this new building in Chicago. I'm sorry I didn't call to tell you that I won't be home when you get there." Ted ran passed Robin into his bedroom with some things he was holding plus his work bag. Usually he would greet her with a kiss or a hello but lately it doesn't happen as much.

The beginning of their relationship seemed easy, it was new and exciting just finally being together after Ted had wanted to be with her. The beginning of their relationship felt right, it was fresh, thrilling, interesting, like honeymoon periods in relationships are. It was like a new relationship smutness (Lily's words not their's), always together, always calling or texting, always happy being just together but shortly after that things went back to normal. Both Robin's job and Ted's job got in the way of their relationship, sometimes Ted would come home late, stressing out over the smallest of things about the new building that he's designing for a company in Chicago. While that was happening Robin's career started to become her main focus because Ted was too busy and barely talked to her even when they were in the same place together.

So, the more work got in the way the more Robin started to realize that the relationship started to crumble before she even realized what it was that was slowly keeping them apart. It wasn't just their jobs, it wasn't because of Ted's job either it was because they were never on the same page with each other, they have zero things in common and the more she stayed with him the more she felt isolated from her _life__**.**_ It was much easier and more happier before Ted. She knew deep down that they were too different and never wanted the same things but when Ted came to ask her out and they started dating she said yes. At the time it was just to convince herself that maybe Ted is the best she'll ever get to a normal life and a real relationship after being so scared that her career is the only thing that might be all she needs in her life.

Finally, after several weeks Ted had completely ignored her. They stopped talking for a few days and by the end of those few days, a week to be exact she had enough.

"You know what Ted? I'm done I can't do this anymore. I thought you could be right for me, and in that moment I truly believed that you are all I have in my life and I thought you cared about me and my life, career, opinions but it turns out I was right to have my doubts about you before you came to ask me out." She is really done, she had been supportive of him and even focused on her own work while he figures out the right way to design this new building.

When Ted came home this night everything that Robin had held back for so long had finally came to a head and things just escalated from there. The fight started out as a an argument but by the end of their fight they had both done and said things that were truthful to who they are and the situations they been through recently.

"Maybe, this is for the best. I thought being with you was the right thing, I thought I was ready to have a lasting relationship but after being in such a denial this entire time I come to realize that we aren't right for each other." They are both on opposite ends of the living room after some objects and words were thrown trying to calm down from their fight.

Robin, never wanted to date Ted because she didn't have real feelings for him as he did for her it's why she never told him she loved him so their breakup was deciding along time ago even before she decided to give this whatever it is between them a try. After sometime she also realized that Ted doesn't love her and so after their fight Robin left the apartment and went home.

2008

Barney didn't realize how bad things were between Robin and Ted because he tried to stay away from that. But, he knew they weren't going to work out, they aren't compatible and want different things in life. He even secretly timed their breakup, he had been wrong cause they lasted 3 months longer than he predicted losing a bet to Marshall and Lily who also knew it would never last. Marshall predicted a year, Lily predicted a couple of months and all were wrong so nobody won that pool. But, all were right about them breaking up and it was 8 months. It was for their own good...

When Barney didn't get an answer/call from Ted he knew he was ignoring him so after one last text messages he had enough of him not calling him back so he went over to his apartment to have a little chat about Robin.

"You better be home Ted or I will kick down this door." Barney had a key to Ted's apartment but it seems like Ted changed the locks so the key he has isn't working anymore which is why he starts yelling hoping, no not hoping but not caring that the key doesn't work anymore.

"If you don't open this door I will kick it in or shoot a bullet throw it." He doesn't really have a gun, although this is a good time to start using the gun Robin gave him as a thank you for saving my life gift after she moved in with him.

Ted came to the door after a few minutes had gone by and Barney had calmed down.

"What?" Ted swung the door open yelling a _what _like he doesn't know what's about to go down between him and Barney right now.

"You know why I'm here Ted. Stop calling, stop sending her gifts she doesn't want, stop stalking her at work, just stop trying to win her over because she doesn't want you. She made that clear already, and if you ever call or come near her again I will use this restraining order." Barney waved the papers in Ted's face making it clear that if he ever comes near Robin again or sends her something that he will get the police involved which he doesn't want to do because they will never do anything about it.

Barney leaves without another word slamming the door behind him leaving a smiling Ted behind.

"Asshole." Ted spurred out with a slight evil-knowing this would eventually happening but he didn't care Barney and Robin had it coming.

The games are just starting...

* * *

This isn't the end of Barney and Ted's fight, Ted isn't done with Robin either, I will explain later why will end badly for all of them.

The gun, I will explain that too in the next chapter Yes, Barney is using a gun and he isn't afraid to use it.


	11. Confining In You

This chapter is probably my favorite one yet, I think I love it most because I thought of this right away and took me an hour to write.

I enjoyed writing this, it begins some very important flashbacks from T/R's relationship and the time they dated. It also shows more of why Robin is so trusting and relying on Barney more than anyone else. There's also a moment between them that is the first of many before, when they were just getting to know each other and it also shows why and when they started to have feelings for each other. The trust and friendship is there it's only a matter of time for them to get together. But, like any story. Not yet!

* * *

It's not like he was never taught how to use a weapon because when he was 10 years old his mothers boyfriend was a cop and one time he took him to a gun range where he was taught the proper way to use a gun, when to use it, where to use and most importantly how to use which was usually for good not for bad. That was when he was a kid, he's now an adult and had forgotten the proper way how to use a gun until he met Robin.

2006

She seemed like a normal good hearted woman, she liked her friends, she even gave Ted a chance to date her but as the days past slowly but surely. Robin slowly began to realize that her and Ted just don't fit together. They not only wanted different things but they had completely different opinions about everything and for the most part of their relationship they fought about everything and anything that they disagreed on. One time they fought about getting a puppy... Yes, Robin already owned 5 dogs but Ted had already made her give them up because they were getting more attention than he was from Robin and so Robin took a trip up state to her aunts home to give them to her.

"Are you okay?" Barney had just came into the bar and noticed a sad looking Robin sitting alone at their booth drinking her usual scotch.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She quickly waved off even though he saw right through her lie when she glanced up at him sitting across from her.

"No, you're not. What's wrong?" Barney usually didn't know many versions of girls emotions but ever since he met her, every emotion, look, sign, smile, sad emotion she had. He figured them out right away, from that one time they hung out for 24 hours broing out. She had showed so many emotions, from her excited/happy look to her sad/frowning face look. He discovered just how, in those very short months of knowing her. That, she has many different emotions and looks that she normally doesn't show around anyone. That night she had told him about her sudden feelings for Ted but Barney slowly wondered how and when these feelings came about because in those short months of knowing her. Robin showed no signs at all of liking Ted and she, in his opinion is way out of Ted's league that he's not even playing for the same sport team.

He doesn't know why Robin even thought about giving Ted a chance when she said herself she didn't want to date anyone or want a series relationship and wanted to remain single and focus on her career. But, Ted being Ted took no for an answer and showed up in her apartment without even asking her if he could borrow her apartment or key. He just showed up unexpectedly with a sting quartet, flowers and asked her out even when she didn't want to date him, he still was persistent to date her. When he found out, Barney wasn't happy but he stayed out of it. Robin caved and dated him. Barney didn't tell anyone or admit to anyone but he watched them date and the more they date the more he noticed how unhappy Robin truly was.

"I... Nothing, forget it." She said trying to fight the tears from pouring out of her eyes that were already a little blood shot.

"I know that look Scherbatsky. What's wrong?" He asks again looking at her with this concerned but gently look in his eyes and voice.

"I have to go give up my dogs." It hurts him to see how unhappy she is. If he had a say in this he would tell her straight up to dump Mosby but he won't instead he asks.

"Why?" She gives him a look, then looks down at her hands folding together.

"He says he hates dogs. Who on this earth hate dogs?" She asked not even trying anymore to hold her tears back from falling down her flushed cheeks.

"Ted doesn't hate dogs. I've known him for six years and in those six years he never had an issue with animals even dogs.

"He said he hates dogs. Right to my fast an hour ago. So, we got in a fight over my dogs and so I was so mad I left without saying anymore and came here. Then, I thought about it and..." She hates what she's about to say but she says it through sobbing. "Maybe I should give them to my aunt. She lives just a little while from here up state on a farm. She and her friend live there together and I think it's time to give them away to her. I am after all living in a small apartment. Maybe, a bigger environment will give them more room to do what they want instead of being cramped up in a small apartment." Barney can't stand the way she's talking right now. He would never ask any girlfriend to give something she loves away. That is just so beyond stupid, he doesn't know what to say he's livid.

"No, Robin you shouldn't give up your dogs to save Ted's ego. You love your dogs right?" He knew this answer already but wanted to know anyway and with a shake of her head she says yes.

"Then, tell Ted that you won't give up something(s) you love to satisfy his wants or needs." He really didn't want to say anything, it wasn't his place but in the last months anytime he saw Robin it was usually here, in the bar drinking and looking so awfully sad. He's had enough.

"I can't do that or he will." She stops herself from saying the thing she's been holding in for weeks.

"Or? Or what he will hit it?" He just said that to maybe lighten the mood but it didn't work and instantly he knew that Ted could be hitting her.

Now, he's not just being emotionally abusive he's actually psychically abusing her. He wants to run out of this bar and go upstairs to knock the shit out of Ted. He can't believe what he's seeing and hearing. Ted, the same guy he had met in this very bar who seemed nice and cool (maybe not cool is the correct word) but he wanted to teach him how to live and boy... He learned. Nothing...

"Oh, no. Nope, he can not do that to you and get away with it." He is pissed, he's done not saying anything. He wants to go kick the shit out of Ted but before he could leave the bar Robin catches his arm.

"No, Barney don't. Don't get involved I don't want this to blow up anymore than it already is. I can't have anyone knowing so promise me that you will keep quiet about this." She's begging him now not to say or do anything because she doesn't want him to get hurt or have his friendship with Ted ruined over this bad situation.

She's begging with her eyes now. He's looking at her first with anger in his own eyes but than that look slowly goes away and instead of doing or saying anything more he just hugs her. They just stay in this standing position, hugging. Letting her cry as he holds her close to his chest.

"I'm so sorry you're going through this." He tells her as he hugs her tight in his arms.

They stay like this for another five minutes then they release each other from their tight hold on one another. Soon, they are back sitting down in the boot. Both sitting on the same side, closely together, arm and arm, leg and leg, foot and foot, should and shoulder. She starts to rest her head on his comforting shoulder then he whispers in her ear.

"Do you want me to go with you to your aunts farm? I know I shouldn't help you out, and I know you don't want me to go punch Ted in the face. But, the least I can do is help my friend give up her friends to her aunt." She gives a slight smile as she still keeps her head on his shoulder.

"Okay, yes that will be nice to have someone there with me." She lifts her head and looks at him in the eye. His deep blues are looking at her own and all she wants to do is kiss him. But, she doesn't instead she asks him to go get them more drinks. He does.

* * *

If you didn't know by now, this chapter comes from the canon part of the series when Barney went with Robin to give her dogs away. The other part isn't canon from the show but it does go with the theme of this story. I will continue some flashbacks but after a present day chapter.

If you have any ideas for a flashback let me know I love hearing your opinions.


	12. FightingFeelings

AN: Anyway, here's the next chapter of this sorry about the hiatus I was doing other things plus writing other stories.

This chapter is in the present. I said that there's going to be feelings coming out between B/R and this is the start of that. I like the idea of their feelings growing deeper while they're roommates without acknowledging them right away just like the show but in a different way.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that." Robin shouted walking into the bedroom.

"I'm sorry but I had to he was stalking you." After Barney saw Ted he had kept from letting Robin know about their little talk but after Ted came to Robin telling her to tell Barney aka _your boy toy _and told her to stay away from him.

She was mad to say the least. She told Barney not to get involved but apparently that meant to go over to his place, barge into his apartment with a restraining order and threaten him. Barney tried to stay out of this but the more Robin came to him and cried on his shoulder about this problem the more mad Barney got. He couldn't stay out of it and most importantly couldn't stay away from confronting Ted. Barney is the type of guy who doesn't like conflict, he doesn't like fighting, he doesn't like confronting something especially a friend. A friend he considers his best friend even though Ted doesn't think of him as his best friend. But, that's not important in this situation.

"I told you to stay out of it and away from Ted. Did you not listen to me when I said that?" Robin was so mad, she understands why he did what he did but it's still not good to confront Ted and get him more angrier.

"Of course, but I had to talk to him to see if the things you told me are true. For god sakes Robin, he was stalking you, sending you all those stuff even when you, yourself asked for a restraining order which I might add didn't keep him away from you even when he was in jail." Barney's not having this conversation with her it's one thing to think that he's doing a good thing here and confronting the issue but it's another to not have Robin agree with him on this matter.

"Yes, I put out a restraining order but he was in jail at the time." Robin went to her dresser draw to pull out some clothes. Yes, in the time she's been living with Barney he had given her a dresser, her own dresser to put things in and even part of his closet too.

"Where are you going?" Barney asked as she takes out a suitcase.

"I'm going to stay with Lily and Marshall for a bit I just need to get away from you." She says as she cries putting her clothes and items into the suitcase.

"Oh, come on I did you a favor. If I didn't Ted would still be sending you things and stalking you until something worse happens. I can't..." This can't happen, he can't let her walk out of here without trying to explain why he did what he did. Not when she... Oh never mind she doesn't need to know about his feelings for her, especially not now in the heat of their fight.

"I can't stay here, I need sometime apart from you so if you need to talk to me just call or text me but please give me sometime alone." Barney couldn't let her walk like this but he can't stop her either so he let's her leave without saying the things he wants to say to her.

"Fine." Is all he says as the front door closed shut behind Robin.

Robin decides to stay in front of Barney's front door leaning against the wall sobbing. She didn't want to go, didn't want to leave like this not when things between them were going well. But, she can't stay knowing what Barney did. Robin silently sobs to herself for a few minutes then she recovers, collects her suitcase and goes to the elevator.

Tonight, she was about to tell him. Tonight was the night, it was the right time but when she found out what Barney did she was so mad that she couldn't even speak to him let alone tell him how she's been feeling.

"Can I stay with you?" Robin can't even look at Lily when she says this but Lily let's her in. Pulling her in for a hug, Robin couldn't hold it in any longer and cried as Lily pulled her into her apartment.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" Lily asks sitting with her on the couch.

"Everything." Is all she says.

It's quiet for a while until Robin starts talking again revealing the things that's been happening to her to Lily and by the end Lily was in shock. Of course, Lily knew about the situation with Ted but she didn't know about Ted stalking her or Robin's feelings for Barney which to Lily is crazy but in a good way.

"Oh, my god. You have feelings for Barney and were going to tell him tonight weren't you?" Lily's shocked, she just thought Barney and Robin are good friends and that he let her stay with her after the thing went down with Ted. But, Robin having actual feelings for Barney is sudden news to her. Or, maybe not...

She didn't say anything the look says it all.

"Wow, Robin then why did you walk out on him?" Lily doesn't quite understand the entire situation here but it's quite shocking and unexpected to her.

"I was so mad, he went to Ted when I told him not to get involved because I didn't want him to get hurt but now I regret leave like that without telling him what I've been wanting to today. I just left, and now Barney thinks I hate him for just wanting to protect me." Robin's feelings for Barney hadn't just came out of the blue, her feelings are real and sincere and she's been wanting to tell Barney for weeks and finally was going to tonight. But, then Robin found out about Barney and Ted's conversation and what was going to take place tonight turned into a fight. A fight she now regrets getting into.

"Oh, honey I'm so sorry." Lily pulls Robin into another hug feeling so bad for her she whispers.

"He was just trying to protect you he didn't want to anger you." Robin nods her head and they break their hug.

"I know. He's been so great to me, I was mad at him for no reason. I know he was just trying to protect me. I just didn't want him to get hurt. I feel so terrible walking out on him that way when he was trying to reason with me." Robin understands now that Barney's just being a good guy, a good friend and she goes and ruins it. It's classic Scherbatsky, always ruining the best things in her life and getting way too big headed about everything to realize what's happening in front of her.

"Then tell him, sweetie you need to tell him how you feel he will forgive you." Lily's right, she should go tell him but for now she can't face him knowing she could have hurt him herself without saying what she wanted to say to him.

"Can I stay here tonight? I will go back to Barney's tomorrow morning."

"Of course."

The two friends look at each other before Lily gets up and gets a blanket and pillow for Robin to sleep on the couch, then she goes to the kitchen to make them some tea. Robin let's the steam between her and Barney die down for now, she needs sleep and to think about somethings without distractions.


	13. Confronting The Situation

This chapter is mostly present after this it will go back to a flashback and after that it will remain canon. I know you readers want more focus on the main story so I'm going to focus on that. Again I love your ideas, if you have ideas for this story or any other stories of mine let me know and I will try to use the ideas in my stories.

So, this is in the present!

* * *

After a few hours and some thinking Barney knew Robin was right about the gun. Earlier this morning she caught him using it, reloading it with bullets when Robin came in the living room which startled Barney when she called his name. It took him a minute to realize that Robin was standing in front of him noticing that he has a gun sitting on the table in front of him.

"What are you doing with that gun?" She asked, she didn't know he had a gun she was taken aback by it just resting on the table.

"I didn't realize you were still here." Barney didn't answer her directly instead he got up from the chair he was sitting in and went over to refresh his cup of coffee.

"I don't have to leave for another 10 minutes. Now, what are you doing with that gun?" She asked again, he didn't answer right away again instead he brushed past her and went into the bedroom.

Robin followed him annoyed that he's ignoring her.

"Barney, I asked you something." Still ignoring her he went to his dresser and pulled out a white t-shirt and put it on.

Barney finally answered her question after he went into the bathroom for a moment. He had to think this through before answering her that's why he didn't answer right away and kept ignoring her the other times she asked.

"Um, I bought it just in case." He informed her, he knew this was going to be brought up but he tried not to even show her the gun, even tried hiding it for a while apparently in a really good place in the back of his suit closet.

"Barney, you promised me you won't use the gun."

_The other day!_

_This thing going on scared her, even more than when it happened. Barney and Ted had a real tense conversation about Robin and the way he treats her. Robin found out that Barney confronted Ted which got her really angry which made her and Barney fight. He had left the apartment angry and annoyed by her attitude and Robin went back into the bedroom, slammed the door and then had a breakdown. She cried for along while hoping that Barney would suddenly come back in the room and comfort her but that didn't happen. She pulled herself together after a few minutes of crying on the bed._

"_Damn it." She said out loud punching upward towards the sealing wiping the tears away, or at least trying to get them to stop but they didn't._

_She was now terrified, she doesn't know what the hell to do anymore. This situation had gotten way too out of hand and now Barney caused more damage when he confronted Ted._

"_I had to confront Ted he was sending you all that stuff and scaring you so I had to for your protection." This was not okay, she trusts Barney, thought she trusted in him to not get more involved than he already is but nope he didn't and went behind her back to confront Ted._

"_I told you not to get more involved, he's going to retaliate. You just made things more worse than it already was." He knew she was right but he couldn't stay quiet on this he needed to do something or yes indeed it would get worse._

"_I know, I am not regretting what I had to do Robin. You were in pain over this, he was threatening you." He noticed she was crying, he hates it when she cries but instead of running over the comfort her he said._

"_And, I was right about Ted he was the one who was sending you those things and freaking you out so it started to freak me out too and sure enough I had to confront the situation at hand. I'm sorry I went behind your back but I'm not sorry I confronted Ted." He wasn't going to budge on this, he put his foot down and will never lift it off the ground._

_She was sobbing then ran into the bathroom and locked the door. He didn't go after her and instead went into his room and laid on the bed. Robin had stayed in the bathroom for a half hour before emerging. After the tears had subsided and her face was back to normal she joined Barney in the bedroom. He was reading a magazine when she came into the room making him jump when she called his name._

"_I'm sorry." The both said in unison._

_They were silent for a few minutes before Robin started to talk._

"_You are right, I'm sorry I got upset about you confronting the problem." Barney put the magazine down on the nightstand then put his full attention on her and what she was telling him._

"_No, you are right too. I shouldn't have done what I did, I knew it was going to upset you and that was the last thing I wanted to do." He paused for moment in between bowing his head not looking directly at her._

"_Barney, you are right though this thing was getting out of hand I just didn't want to deal with it." Robin had sat next to him on the bed and he instantly let her fall against him wrapping his arms around her and sitting up straighter on the bed._

"_No, you are right but let's just agree that we are both right about this and move on." This made her smile, she agreed by shaking her head._

"_But, I do have one thing to do to finally get this out of my head and to solve this problem. You were clearly really scared about what Ted did, it terrified me so I was so mad that after I confronted Ted I went to purchase a gun." This shocked Robin, she immediately jumped out of his arms and off the bed when she heard this._

"_What?" She yelled. "Why, why did you buy a gun?" Robin was shocked and scared, Barney even thinking about getting a weapon to deal this this situation was not what she wanted or thought Barney would do and she told him not to do anything too rash. Well, that clearly went over his head and he didn't listen or think about what he was doing._

"_It's just for protection. Look, you have your own gun so I thought I should have one too just in case I needed one." This isn't sitting well with her, this scared her more than anything else has before._

"_No, Barney I said not to buy one you don't even know how to properly use a gun. I don't want you to have it, bring it back to where you bought it front now." She was yelling more and getting louder, it's clear she's scared but he wants to keep her protected and himself so having the gun won't be a problem._

"_I know, I wasn't going to but then I thought about it and I realized I not only need to protect you I need to protect myself." Barney got up from the bed following Robin out of the room and into the living room._

"_It's not safe Barney, you need to take it back. You don't even know how to use it properly." He rolled his eyes because this wasn't true. She knows he know how to use a gun, he taught her after all._

"_I too know how to use it but that's not important. I need you to understand that I bought it for me, it had nothing to do with you. At first it did but it's more for my own health. I need to have the gun for me. I know this scares you but don't worry about me." The yelling at each other died down and now they are just quiet, not saying much more since it's not going to change anything. Barney is keeping the gun and Robin just has to deal with it._

"I'm not going to use it unless I have to. I'm only going to keep it here in the apartment." He finally turns to her after putting on his t-shirt smiles and hopes she understands what he's trying to tell her.

"I know that, but I'm just scared that it will be used for something bad and not good. I'm not saying you need to get rid of the gun, I'm okay now with it being in the apartment what my problem is, is that I don't want you to get hurt." This is the first time Robin has not only been completely scared about something other than the current situation they are in but also scared that Barney will go too far again and do something rash and hurt himself or worse. It terrifies her to even think that Barney would go that far in a situation again but it's not safe and she worries about his safety as well as her own.

She is crying now. Barney understands why she's scared but he won't do anything more to make matters worse for them so he goes back into the kitchen to get the gun. He removes the bullets and then goes back into the bedroom to show Robin, he places the gun in the case he has for it and puts it back in his closet.

"I'm sorry this scared you, I didn't mean to worry you it's just for my and your safety." She is still sitting on the bed crying with her hands over her face. He goes over and sits next to her, starts rubbing her back and shoulders to sooth her worries and to calm her down. It worked and soon they were fine again, talking about going out to dinner this night.


	14. It's Finally Over

There will be one more chapter of this and then I'm done with this story. I really enjoyed writing this one, it's one of my favorites and I promise B/R are going to get together in the final chapter. I hope you all liked this story please enjoy these last two chapters.

* * *

It has been a year, and what a year it was. Robin had been through hell and back and still came out of this nightmare unscathed and trying to start a new life after everything had happened. Ever since her court date last week she couldn't even begin to know where to start over again. This whole thing with Ted had gotten pretty bad right before she was supposed to appear in a court room after months of being harassed and threatened. She had thought that Ted was her friend but obviously he wasn't and when she finally realized that he wasn't a friend she almost could have died. Thanks to Barney, he had been so great to her. Helping her through this in the last year. She never thought that Barney would be this guy, this amazing, sweet, caring guy who helped her through this nightmare that she seemed to not wake up from.

Barney has been so wonderful, she couldn't ask for a better friend or roommate. In the last few month she really had gotten to know him more better. She always knew he was a good guy, he has shown to be there when his friends needed him and for the last year he has been the only thing in her life that keeps her from falling apart.

After a year, Robin is here about to find out the fate of Ted after he finally shown his true colors and almost, almost raped her again.

Two month earlier!

"Robin, hey I'm heading out I will be back a few hours just make yourself at home." Barney shouted before leaving the apartment.

Robin had just moved in, she was at first was just going to stay here until she can find a place better for her than the apartment that now scares her to even think about. She here's Barney shouting from the other room as she comes out to get some coffee. She is supposed to go to work in an hour but ended up calling in sick because she wanted sometime alone to think and get comfortable in her new home. This place, Barney's apartment has been something she admired. About a year after she met Barney he had invited her back to his place just for a night cap to get to know more about her. The night had gone great and they had some drinks, talked and ended up watching his big TV until it got too late and she left to go home. She had just broken up with Ted at the time and she was a little bored on this night so Barney came to the bar and they talked for a bit until they went back to his apartment.

After Barney left, Robin had made a cup of coffee and decided to make some breakfast when she heard a knock at the door. She put down the mug she was holding to answer the door.

"Ted, what are you doing here?" It had been five months since she had seen him. Ever since everything had happened they tried to stay away from each other but after months of not seeing each other this is an unexpected visit and one she didn't want to have.

"I found out that your were living here. It was a shock, I wanted to stop by to tell you to come home. I am so sorry for hurting you Robin I truly am and I want you to come home." Ted has been thinking a lot lately about what happened between them and he's truly sorry for what he put her through and wants to have her come back to his apartment.

"Ted, listen I am happy here. I just moved in and trying to get settled in. I'm happy here, I'm not coming back to the apartment." He doesn't understand why she's here, why she's living with Barney of all people.

"I'm not here to tell you, you have to come back to my apartment but I want you to. I miss you, I know things haven't been good between us but I am sorry and I'm truly being honest here. You belong with me at my apartment not here with him." That wasn't supposed to sound the way it came out but she saw from that point on that he isn't being sincere about her going back to his apartment. It's all jealousy, it's always been this way when it comes to Barney.

"No, I'm sorry but I am happy here and I'm staying. I like it here, I feel safe and Barney's been so great to me. I was going to move to a new place but Barney convinced me to stay so I am." She hoped he understands, she isn't going to move back to his apartment and that's her final word on this.

"No, Robin you have to come home. This isn't a place for a woman like you, I don't trust Barney and I want you to come home." Ted's voice had gotten a bit more louder and annoyed every time she told him no. She noticed right away.

"I am home, this is my home Ted I am not going anywhere." This is when he started to get mad, his temper had overcome him and it truly caused his mood to change quite fast.

"No, you are coming with me." He said, his voice getting louder, spitting as he says each word.

"I don't like your temper, I'm not going anywhere. You need to leave. I'm done talking to you." He didn't leave, his mood and temper got worse from there.

"You are coming with me." He said, pulling at her arm pulling her towards the door.

"No Ted." She says trying to pull away then slapping him with her other hand.

"Yes, I don't care what you say I are coming with me." His grip on her got tighter as she tried to pull away. It got so tight and strong that her arm was starting to turn red as his nails began to dig into her skin.

"NOOOOO." She screamed. She couldn't pull away from his grasp, it only got tighter as he dragged her towards the door.

"GET OFF ME." As she said this she could hear the elevator ping and stop at the floor of the apartment.

"STOP IT, TED LET ME GO." She says shouting as he pulls her out the door of the apartment.

"Hey, what is going on here?" Barney had finished up what he had to do and came home early just in time to see Ted angrily dragging Robin out of the apartment.

Her tears started to come as Barney came just in time to see what Ted was doing to Robin.

"I'm taking her back to my apartment, where she belongs." Ted says still holding Robin's arm which started to bleed.

"Absolutely not, get your hands off her now." Ted didn't let go so Barney ended up punching him in the face to get him to stop hurting Robin.

"Oh, my, god are you okay?" Barney asks pulling Robin into him as Ted laid on the floor holding his face after Barney punched him.

"Yeah, I'm fine just glad you came when you did." She looks at him and he pulls her more closer to him as she rests her head on his chest.

"Yes, I need the police here asap. Someone didn't respect a restraining order." Barney called 911 and the police were there in the next five minutes taking Ted in handcuffs to the local station.

That was the final straw, Robin took out another restraining order and Ted got sent to jail but only for a while until the trial which is now.

"You okay?" Barney asked rubbing her leg worried that this might be too much for her to handle.

'Yeah, I'm fine just nervous about what's about to happen." Robin doesn't know what will come out of this but she hopes that something happens that will put an end to this situation she's in.

"The court now will rise, the court is now in session for the next case." The judge came in and sat behind his desk and then everyone sat down to begin the case against Ted.

"Okay, we have here an assault and stalking. How will you plead Mr. Mosby?" The judge asks as Ted is standing letting his lawyer take over that answer.

"He pleads not guilty." She knew it, she knew he would do this it was just a feeling she had since yesterday.

"As I see here, Robin Scherbatsky is suing you for claims of physically assaulting her and stalking her for months. Is that correct?" The judge asks Ted and Ted nods.

"Yes." He response.

This is not going to go well Robin thinks. The judge looks over the case once more and concludes.

"Ted Mosby, I hereby sentence you to a year in prison and I order you to stay away from Ms. Scherbatsky." Robin's relieved as she hugs Barney.

"Oh, my I can't believe it. It's all over." Barney tells a shocked but relieved Robin who hadn't said anything since the judge gave his verdict.

"It's all over." She finally says smiling as he grabs her hand and kisses it gently.

They walk out of the courthouse hand in hand thrilled that this whole situation is finally over for good.


	15. A New Start

Well, I finally found a way to end this story I think this is a great way to end it. It's nothing bad it's a really nice ending and a good way of showing where Barney and Robin ended up after what they went through. This is a solid chapter, this ending is mild for this story but it's nice and I think it works well with the story. I didn't want this ending to be bad or have it have any cursing or anything bad happening in it.

I hope you all enjoyed this, I'm glad that people were reading this and liking it thanks for reading.

* * *

"_Robin Scherbatsky, will you marry me?"_

The day Robin became free from the worst nightmare of her life was the day her new life had just begun. After, Ted was finally sentence to a year in prison and told to stay away from her everything in her life started to change. She finally was at peace, after a year of going through hell all because of Ted's unwanted feelings for her and obsession she finally found herself wanting more out of life. She never thought that someone she thought she knew well enough would become such an awful person, she thought she could trust him but it turns out that the trust she had in him and the friendship she thought would not completely separate their lives from one another. Everything she thought she knew unraveled before her eyes. But, luckily, after everything that had happened to her she came out of it unscathed and grateful that nothing worse happened to her, to Barney or to anyone else.

After everything, Barney decided that they both needed sometime alone together but first he took her out for a much needed celebratory dinner on this day.

"So, now that that's over and after everything we've been through. What do you say to going out tonight and celebrating that Ted finally got what was coming to him?" They were outside on the street of the courthouse, Ted's hearing had just finished and he was sentenced to a year in prison and told to stay away from Robin. Barney was so relieved that this is all finally over so they all can move on and go back to their normal lives.

"Sure." She smiles up at him finally at peace with what they just went through. "I would love that. I can't believe this is all over, thank you for helping me and being there for me because without you I don't know what would've happened." Robin, had wanted to thank Barney for being by her side through this whole ordeal, she will be forever grateful to him for being such a sweet friend and caring person because without him she doesn't know what would've happened if he didn't intervene and took control of their situation.

"No need to thank me, I did this because I wanted to and I'm so glad that we are both okay after what just happened. But, most importantly you didn't end up getting more hurt or anything worse happened to you, because I don't know what I would've done if something worse happened to you." They are facing each other now, their smiles had reseeded to frowns and they just stood their looking at each other, into each others eyes realizing that for the first time they are both free and can finally move on with their lives.

"Well, I do thank you and I'm glad you were there for me when I needed someone to be there. You have been such a wonderful friend to me and the best support system I could have during this whole weird and crazy situation." She doesn't know when, but she does know that she is in love with her best friend. The guy who stood by her and protected her from the worst nightmare of her life and if he wasn't there for her, her life would've become more of a mess than it was and she doesn't know what would've become of it.

"I was just concerned, I was concerned about your well being and worried that something wasn't right. I was right, I am just glad that we both came out of this unscathed because if something ever did happen to you, I don't know what I would do if the situation became more worse." He's looking in her eyes, about to tell her the truth, the truth about his feelings, the truth about the fact that if he lost her in any way he would have never forgiven himself, the truth has been there for along time. For more than just this past year. He doesn't know when, but he does know that the truth is that he is in love with her and wants to finally after so long, tell the most amazing person he's ever known and the best friend he's ever had that he's so deeply, crazy, hopelessly in love with her and he thinks this could be the moment that he needs to have this come out because the way she's looking at him say she might feel the same way he does.

"I-I'm, I'm in love with you, Robin." He was staring at her, looking into her sparkling blue eyes and she was looking back at him with the same look on her face as he has. He knew this might be a little out there and maybe not the right moment to tell her that he loves her but now that he said it he can't take it back no matter if he wants to or not.

For, a few seconds the look Robin gives him is one of shock but then her look changes and she looks up at him after looking down. They are still on the sidewalk outside of the courthouse, people are walking in every direction, cars are passing by them and people are coming and going from the courthouse. But, in this moment the two just stared at each other, not paying any attention to the world around them, it was like they were the only two people around at this moment, nobody seemed to be in the picture of this moment and the two people who are standing on the sidewalk and staring at each other are the only people standing on the sidewalk to them, there is nobody around it's just the two of them.

It took a few minutes to gather her thoughts and composure but after a little while she breaks the staring contest to tell him.

"I'm, I'm in love with you too I've been for a while. I just didn't think there was anything between us besides friendship but I was only telling myself this because I didn't want to lose the only person in my life I really need. I should have told you sooner, when I realized that I had feelings for you I can't deny and now that I know I have you in my life and I don't want you to leave it. I realize that I can't hold back any longer, I do have these feelings for you that I have had for along time. I am in love with you." She tells him, they had backed off a little bit from the embrace they were in, they were holding each other closely after they hugged on the sidewalk, his arms were around her waist and her arms were on his shoulders, almost like they were dancing in their own little private world but with people all around them.

But, she could no long deny her own feelings because now that she knows that he has feelings for her too, that he's in love with her like she has been for a long time. She realized that, for the first time she is finally free and finally can express her own feelings without anyone telling her what she should do or what she shouldn't do. She is finally free, from everything that was holding her back from telling him how she really feels.

Barney's taken aback a bit with her confession, he didn't think she would feel the same way as he does. He has been so scared of telling her how he feels for along time because he didn't want to lose the best thing that ever happened to him if she ends up turning him down. He would be crushed but he would understand and move on from that. But, now that he knows she feels the same way he can't believe it.

He grabs her and kisses her fast and frantic on her lips because he finally feels free himself. He isn't free like she is after everything she went through, but he is free to express his own feelings and to tell the woman he loves that he's in love with her. He is so thrilled, beyond happy to know that she loves him too.

After a few minutes past, they break the kiss and pull back a little from each other but still keep the hold they have around each others bodies. They look at each other again and smile, big and bright and finally free to tell each other how they really feel.

"I can't believe it." He tells her, after they break the kiss they catch their breaths and relax in each others arms.

They are still on the sidewalk outside the courthouse and they still don't care about all the people or things around them. They are just living in the moment and taking it in, they are both free to finally be with each other and to express what they truly feel after all this time and the hell of the last year. They are free…

"Me neither." She responds still keeping the big bright smile on her lips and face. Her eyes are lit up as she looks at him and he thinks she's the most beautiful woman on this earth.

It took another couple of minutes to break the hold on each other and the embrace.

"I want to be with you, Barney." She tells him in a whispered tone, even though there is a lot of noise and people around them she says it louder than her tone because to him the woman he loves just told him she loves him and wants to be with him.

"I want to be with you too." He smiles and takes her hand in his.

"So, do you still want to celebrate the worst nightmare of our lives or should we just get dinner to celebrate us and the fact that we are starting a new relationship?" Barney, wants to just go back to their apartment but he is really starting to get hungry, it is almost dinner time and he hasn't eaten since this morning.

"Let's get that dinner. I am hungry." She replies, smiling embracing his hand in hers.

"Okay, let's go get dinner." He says, sweetly they kiss briefly before walking down the street to the nearest restaurant.

After that, the day and year they had was finally over they took a break together. Their relationship had blossomed and so did their love for one another. They had gone on a vacation, a much needed vacation just the two of them because they both needed to get away together and start fresh after the year they had. Things were going really great for them, when they returned to New York, they went back to their normal routines, like work and living together but this time they were a couple, in love and exploring life together. Robin, finally found the job of her dreams, she is now working for World Wide News as an anchor, has the man of her dreams and a life she never thought she would have. And, Barney well he finally took down GNB, and left that company to work for another big bank but this time he actually likes what he does and then the FBI came and asked him if he wants to join their team because they we impressed with his take down of one of the most corrupted companies in the world.

After, two years Barney and Robin's relationship was going strong and their love never wavered which brings them to this moment right now. On, top of the Eiffel Tower proposing to the love of his life hoping he says yes because he wants to spend the rest of his life with her.

"_Yes." Was her short answer, smiling through her tears happy that she is finally ready to settle down and ready for marriage but most importantly she wanted to spend the rest of her life with man she loves._

He gets up from one knee to place the sparkling diamond ring on her finger smiling brightly that the woman he loves just said yes to his proposal.

"I love you." She tells him after breaking their kiss that seemed to last for quite sometime.

"I love you, too." He smiles again, his smile never left but he can't help be finally be at peace with his life and how it turned out.


End file.
